kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Starfire (Teen Titans 2003)
There was nothing you could have done. There will always be people that say mean words because you are different. And sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people that do not judge a person based on how they look, or where they came from. Those are the people whose words truly matter. You never cease to amaze me again! Or else! I don't want to hear your excuses! This is what she once was. Hold on Ms. Mimi I'm coming! Starfire is an alien princess (autobot princess) from the distant world Tamaran and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans and also Dee Dee and the Man and Ms. Mimi's security friend an founding members of the Autobot Rangers. .黑猫警长之吃丈夫的螳螂 She is also Robin's main love interest and finally becomes his girlfriend by the end of the show. Character History Background Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood. In fact, it's their emotions that fuel their natural abilities of flight. Because of this, Starfire is inherently the most sensitive member of the Titans. Starfire was cared for as a child by Galfore, who first appeared in Betrothed. Starfire's only family of which we know in the series is her evil big sister Blackfire. Later, in the comic Teen Titans Go, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named Wildfire, who was sent away when the Gordaniansattacked Tamaran, and that her parents died from grief after she was traded as a slave by Blackfire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn Tamaran. Starfire came to Earth as Koriand'r, an alien princess being transported byGordanians, in exile as a slave to the Citadel. Through the use of her innateTamaranean strength, she broke free from the brig aboard a Gordanian ship and landed in Jump City. While attempting to free herself of the handcuffs with which she had been laden, she ended up both destroying buildings and cars, and running into four young teenagers with whom she would later fight crime. Raven suggested that fighting may not be the answer, and only then didRobin notice the handcuffs. Carefully, he talked the mysterious girl down and took off the handcuffs. She grabbed and kissed him to learn the English language, and warned him to leave her alone if they do not wish to be destroyed. (This falls in line with how Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact.) And then Cyborg said that she knows how to leave a mark. Once freed, she sought out food in the form of popcorn and candy at the local video store. Having been tracked by the Titans, she reunited with them and fought off the wave of Gordanians sent to recapture her. Angered at Lord Trogaar's promise of destruction, she yelled at Robin, reminding him that she told him to leave her alone. The two got into an argument, but the situation was quickly defused after they apologized to each other, and the decision was made to work as a team to save the city from the Gordanians' particle weapon. The five teenagers founded the Teen Titans shortly after. Physical Appearance Starfire is shown to be very beautiful. Her eyes, long eyelashes, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and blue eyes with light-blue scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange-ish skin, (or it seems to have a yellow-ish skin tone in the comic strip above), and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She wears a violet sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots with white stocking. As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long purple tongue and nine stomachs, (probably for storing food during meager times). She also seems to resemble some Japanese girls, inheriting similar eyebrows and very shiny hair. In Apocalyptic; Personality Despite her beauty, Starfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Starfire is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the Titans, regularly meditating with Raven, or lifting weights with Cyborg. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). Starfire's personality changed dramatically from her first meeting with the Titans. She demonstrated her power and strength as she escaped from the Gordanian ship. While others saw rampant destruction without a cause, Raven saw her trying to free herself from her handcuffs. As mentioned above, it seems Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact, and having gotten what she wanted from Robin, she leaves him with a warning to leave her alone, she flies away knowing full well that the Gordanians were still hot on her trail.1 As she fought against the Gordanians with the four other young heroes, her personality calmed dramatically, and she eventually apologized for the destruction she had caused during her escape. This change in behaviour suggests Starfire truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Tamaraneans are so feared throughout the galaxy—their strength is not easily matched. It also proves that Starfire, when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, she is extremely perceptive. While knowing Robin and Slade had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Slade's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything.2 Starfire cares about each of her friends, but there is one person whom she cares more than anyone on Earth: Robin. Since the day they met both her and Robin have had feelings for each other, which are obvious to everyone including a few villians. There have been multiple hints throughout the show showing how much they care for one another (Sisters, Date with Destiny, Betrothed, Stranded and Go!); but Robin and Starfire didn't admit their feelings for each other until the series finale movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. At that time they share a few scenes with each other and have attempted to kiss twice. By the end of the movie, Robin and Starfire finally reveal their feelings for each other and they finally share a real kiss. They are seen the next day holding each other's hands, confirming that they have finally become a couple. Fusion When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Ice (or Aqua Aura), they from into a Aqua Fire. Powers and Abilities Ultraviolet Energy Projection: As a result of being experimented on, Starfire can project incredibly powerful bright green-colored energy from her hands, activated by righteous fury. Her energy attacks produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact. She can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and she can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. A chiming sound is heard when using her stabolts. Starbolts: Starfire mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, which are usually launched as thrown circular projectiles. Starbolt Waves: She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of waves from her hands. Starbolt Shields: She can erect a strong defensive energy barrier and force-field around herself; as seen in The End, Part 1, Dee Dee and the Man and "Can I Keep Him?" '' '''Starblasts': Starfire is also able to shoot her energy in the form of powerful and large blasts from her hands. Laser-Eye Beams: After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty (a process referred to as "the Transformation"), Starfire gained the highly useful ability to emit beams of her bright green energy from her eyes. Though not as destructive as her regular starbolts, these beams can be fired continuously in a steady stream, are more precise in direction, and also give her the element of surprise for when her hands are restrained. They seem to be sightly larger than Blackfire's eye-beams. FTL Flight: By feeling unbridled joy, Starfire can achieve wingless flight under her own willpower faster than light itself. In space, she can travel at nearly light speed, and her superhuman strength is not diminished when airborne. Quotes * I did not know you before, so to me, you are normal.-Deception * Never have I been so thankful to have nine stomachs.-Mother Mae-Eye * I had no idea Earth people ate so many pigs, and insects.-''Fear Itself'' * If I am not your girlfriend, then what am I?-''Stranded'' * The greater the struggle against your power, the more it resists. Embrace what you have inside, let it become you, and you will find who you were meant to be.-''Snowblind'' * Please, no more Robin yelling at Robin.-''Fractured'' * Robin, we have not forgotten the last time you faced.... The Apprentice, Part 1 * We are your friends, Robin. We are not leaving without you.-The Apprentice, Part 2 * Raven is complicated. There are things about her we are not meant to understand.-Nevermore * I wish to go the fish?-''Winner Take All'' * Hello, my little bungorf.-Can I Keep Him? * Farewell, Sister. Although you did betray and attack me, it was still..very nice to see you.-Sisters * "Oh, hello, my friend who I am missing already. The sight of you makes my eyes sore-Titans East, Part 1 * I am hopeful when this is over we may still be friends.-Titans East, Part 2 * Someone has disposed of all our blue, furry food.-Final Exam * Yes, the next time I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth.-Betrothed * All right Autobots stand Together! * Kick the butt!-Only Human * The lesson two: We never give up!-Titans Together * Robin! You are unwrinkled!-Revolution * This prom is some manner of duel, yes? Robin eagerly accepts!-Date With Destiny * You may be the ruler of this planet, but you are not the ruler of me!!-Betrothed * You may not value my life, but I still value yours.-Troq * On Tamaran this merely translates as the transfer of knowledge, but on your world it means... More. Or so I've heard.-''Trouble in Tokyo'' * You never cease to amaze me again! * This is what she once was. * Hold on Ms. Mimi I'm coming! Gallery latest23.png latest123457.gif latest35.png latest567.jpg Starfirestarbolt.jpg Thumb-starfire2.jpg 1317977 1387340072244 full-1-.jpg 0503-1-.jpg Starfire. png 1256.png Tumblr m82bu32sYl1rnn5ano1 500-1-.png Starfire alone.png Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fire Category:Aliens Category:Adult Category:Good Characters